Love is a three way street
by CyrusBryn
Summary: His heart was her's but he couldn't have her.
1. Chapter 1

The busy streets of London on a hot summer afternoon, cars drove here and there honking their horns in the process, people walked from street to street, and live went on just as anyone would have imaged it. Alonzo sat in central park drinking coffee as he read the after paper. His life was fairly good p until three years ago when the love of his life, Demeter, was lost to him. She didn't die something much worse. Macavity took her and made her love him. She was frightened of him and wanted nothing to do with him. Every day Macavity took her to the park and every day Alonzo was there working his job, and every day he saw her. With him. It broke his heart even more. He wanted and yet he couldn't have her. But things changed about a year ago. Munkustrap a close friend of Alonzo's saved Demeter's life. He rescued her from the cold harsh hands of Macavity and they've been together ever since. Alonzo wasn't sure if Demeter really loved Munkustrap or if it was a debt she was paying off. Either way he still didn't have her.

Alonzo currently sat on a park bench and read his paper. He did it every day at three o'clock. And every day at 3:05 Demeter and Munkustrap would walk by smiling and laughing with one another. Although it hurt Alonzo to watch the couple he felt better having Demeter with Munkustrap than Macavity. But something would happen every day Demeter would turn her head and look behind for a brief moment then return her attention to Munkustrap. Admetus, Alonzo's best friend came up and joined him on the bench.

"What's in the paper today?" He asked as he looked at Alonzo.

Alonzo continued to watch Demeter and Munkustrap go. Praying that some day he would be able to share the walk with her.

"Hey," Admetus said shoving Alonzo's shoulder. Alonzo turned to him and Admetus asked again, "What's in the paper?"

Alonzo folded it up and handed it to him, "Nothing much." He said then stood and walked the other way. Admetus tucked the paper under his arm and leaped off the bench and ran to catch up with Alonzo. After getting into pace with him Admetus asked, "Why do you come every day anyway?"

Alonzo didn't say anything just kept walking so Admetus continued, "You know she's happy. Let her be happy. At least Munkustrap can stand you so you don't have to worry about him getting jealous about you being alone with her."

Again Alonzo said nothing. This time Admetus didn't say anything. Admetus knew why his friend was hurting, knew why he came here every day, and knew why he didn't open his heart to anyone. It was because his heart was already taken by Demeter. It pained Admetus to see his friend hurting so badly but he knew there was nothing he could do to cheer him up so he just walked alongside him until they exited the park and walked back to their apartment they shared.

* * *

><p>Alonzo unlocked the door to their apartment and threw his jacket on the couch and went to his room and shut and locked the door behind him. Admetus picked up Alonzo's jacket from the couch and hung it up on the coat rack then sank into the couch with a deep sigh.<p>

* * *

><p>Munkustrap and Demeter continued on their walk on the bright sunny day. Munkustrap was busy talking about something that Demeter didn't care about at all. As she thought to herself, that's all he ever did. Talk about random things that she didn't care about. He then asked a question. Demeter could tell by the way his voice sounded as she thought of Alonzo sitting on the bench reading his paper. When she heard that Munkustrap was no longer talking she looked up at him.<p>

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Munkustrap chuckled, "No, I was just wondering what you were so hardly thinking about. And why you insist that we walk here every day."

Demeter's answer was something she had thought of long ago. She wondered when Munkustrap would finally voice his curiosity. "I wasn't really thinking of anything in particular. And to answer your question of why I like to walk here every day, it's because I like being to go out and get some fresh air. When I was with Macavity he never let me go out. He never let me be me. This is why I walk here every day. Because it's something I like."

Munkustrap grabbed her hand and looked down at them. Demeter was slightly thrown off by this. Munkustrap usually didn't show any sign of public affection. She looked down at their hands and wondered if she would feel any different if it were a black and white hand instead of a silver one. She looked up at him to see that he was looking at her already.

She stopped walking and he looked at her more closely, "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No," Demeter shook her head, "I'm just happy that you're showing the people of London that you care about me is all."

Munkustrap smiled and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Demeter smiled at him then continued walking with Munkustrap right beside her.

* * *

><p>Three hours had passed since Alonzo and Admetus had come home from the park. Admetus was getting tired of having Alonzo be all gloomy and mobbing. He stood up from his seat on the couch and knocked on his friend's door. When no one answered he knocked again and asked, "Alonzo can I come in? I want to talk to you."<p>

There still was no answer. Admetus turned the door handle to find that it was unlocked. He opened it and looked into his friend's room. His bed was made, no books were on the ground, no clothes out of place, the only thing moving in his room was the curtains blowing in the wind from the open window. Admetus walked over to the window and looked out. No trace of Alonzo anywhere. If he left through the window, he left long ago. Admetus sighed and shut the window then walked back to the living room closing Alonzo's door behind him.

* * *

><p>The day was turning to night as the sun feel behind the dark horizon. Alonzo walked the streets of London not really thinking of anything or caring where he went. He rounded a corner and bumped into something. After he registered that he hit something he realized that it wasn't a something but a someone and not just anyone, Demeter.<p>

Alonzo brushed himself off and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Demeter said blushing under her golden cheek bones.

Alonzo looked at her not saying anything. Demeter looked at him without saying anything. And although they weren't saying anything verbally they were speaking to each other with their minds and their hearts.

Alonzo yearned to touch her cheek and kiss her lips but his relationship with Munkustrap didn't allow that urge. He was too good of a friend to do something like that.

Demeter looked deep into his gray eyes and saw what she was hoping to see. All she saw was pure love and devotion. The intensity of it made her weak on her feet and she started to fall to the ground but Alonzo put his arms around her and caught her.

"Are you alright?" He asked truly worried about her well being.

"I'm fine," Demeter said blushing even more as she felt his hands on her body holding her not letting her fall.

Alonzo held onto her a moment longer then let her go. The concern and worry turned to embarrassment.

Demeter looked down to her feet wanting to say something but what do you say to something that you know you like but can't be with? How do you not make it weird?

Alonzo spoke, "I'm heading back to my apartment. I'll walk to yours and Munkustrap's if you'd like."

Demeter looked at him. He knew that she lived with Munkustrap? Then it hit her, of course he knew Munkustrap was a good friend of his.

"Sure," Demeter nodded, "I'd like that a lot."

Alonzo offered his arm to her and Demeter kindly wrapped her arm around his. She could feel the strong raw muscle under his shirt and again wondered what they would feel like if they were to hold her again.

* * *

><p>The two walked in silence not knowing what to say to the other. Alonzo wanted to tell her that he cared about her but how could he do that without freaking her out or coming off too needy? Demeter wanted to say that she was sorry for not going to him in the first place when she had the chance but what could she say to him now?<p>

They continued to walk in silence and finally reached Demeter and Munkustrap's apartment. Alonzo let removed his arm from Demeter's and she walked up the stairs. He started walking away as she walked up the stairs. Demeter stopped though before she got to the door and turned and said, "Alonzo?"

He stopped and turned to face her. She walked down the stairs and stood in front of him then hugged him tightly. Alonzo at first was surprised then realized that it was Demeter hugging him not some random woman and tightened his hold on her.

Demeter didn't want to let him go. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, touch him, be with him but something pulled at her to stop what she was doing. She knew she couldn't do this to Munkustrap. She pulled away and noticed Alonzo let go of her completely.

"Thank you for walking me home." She said.

"You're welcome." Alonzo said.

Demeter turned and walked back to her apartment door. She unlocked it, opened it, and then looked to her left to see if Alonzo was still standing there. To her disappointment he wasn't. She fully opened the door and stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Alonzo climbed up the fire escape on the side of his apartment building until he reached his room. He opened the window not remembering shutting it behind him and crawled in. Once inside his room he shut the window behind him this time and walked to his door and went out into the living room.

Admetus was sitting on the couch reading a book, "About time you came out." He said not hinting to the fact that he knew that Alonzo had left.

Alonzo went to the refrigerator opened it and grabbed a bottle of water then shut it and went and sat on the couch with Admetus.

Admetus looked at his friend, "You seem different. What were you doing in that room?"

Alonzo opened the bottle and drank from it then smiled, "I found the lost city of Atlantis."

Admetus snickered at his comment. He missed seeing Alonzo smile and be happy for a change. Whatever he did and whenever he went Admetus didn't really care. Alonzo was smiling and joking. That's better than having to pry him out of his room.

* * *

><p>Demeter stepped into the apartment she shared with her boyfriend Munkustrap and turned on the lights of the apartment to see that Munkustrap had already went to bed.<p>

She took off her shoes and hung up her jacket and turned to go into their bedroom but found Munkustrap standing in the living room. She jumped not expecting to see him there, "Munkustrap?" She said as her hand touched her chest, "You startled me."

"I'm sorry." He said as he walked to her and hugged her gingerly. Demeter felt somewhat at ease in his arms but it wasn't the same as Alonzo's. Munkustrap suddenly started to purr and Demeter pulled away and could feel Munkustrap not wanting to let her go.

"What is it?" He asked. "Did something happen? Did you see Macavity?"

Demeter shook her head, "No nothing like that. I just…want to go to bed."

Munkustrap seemed to understand what she was saying and nodded. As he walked back to their bedroom, Demeter sighed then followed.

* * *

><p>The morning sun was shining brightly before Alonzo woke. He didn't have to work today so he thought he'd just stay home. He knew Admetus was already up and gone, he knew because the smell of coffee still lingered in the air and the fact that the TV wasn't on or any music playing. Alonzo knew for a fact his roommate was gone for the day.<p>

A knock on the door brought Alonzo's ears to attention. His body didn't move and as the knocking continued he finally pulled himself out of bed to answer it. When he opened it he was surprised.

"Demeter?"

Demeter was standing on the other side of his door looking like she didn't have a great night's sleep.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." Alonzo held open the door for her and she walked in and sat on the couch. He shut the door behind him then said, "Let me put on a shirt and we can talk." He said as he disappeared into his bedroom and reappeared shortly afterward wearing a blue t shirt. He sat on the couch beside Demeter and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure." Demeter confessed, "Something happened last night and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since."

Alonzo thought that maybe something happened before they bumped into each other or afterward when she was home with Munkustrap. He repositioned himself then asked, "What is it?"

"You." Demeter said looking at him. Alonzo continued to look at her not sure what to say or how to act. She'd been thinking of him. All those nights of him losing sleep on thinking about her and finally she says she was thinking of him. He wanted to smile because he was happy that she thought of him but he held it back not wanting it to seem like he didn't care about what she was saying.

"You were thinking about me?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes, when you walked me to my apartment, all I was doing was thinking of you."

"I was thinking of you too." Alonzo said. He reached out and touched her hand. "I've been thinking of you for the past three years."

Demeter tightened her hold on his hand, "Alonzo?"

"Yes?"

Demeter looked at him. He was looking at her the same way he was the night before. With a deep passion and trust in his eyes. She moved closer to him and cuddled against his side and rested her head on his shoulder. Alonzo wrapped an arm around her and they stayed like that for a good hour just sitting there together, in silence, not wanting to ruin the feel of the moment.

Then Demeter moved. She moved away from Alonzo and stood up. Alonzo stood as well, "Is something wrong?"

"I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be doing this. I'm in a relationship with Munkustrap why can't I be happy with him? Why do I have to be here in order to be happy?" She asked herself out loud.

Alonzo didn't respond to her question.

Demeter headed to the door and slipped her shoes on and her jacket on after then opened the door, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even come here." The door shut behind her and Alonzo was left in the apartment by himself.

* * *

><p>Admetus was busy fixing a printer on the third floor office meeting room when someone came in. He heard the door open and swung his head out from inside the machine to see who it was. He didn't recognize her.<p>

"Hello." She said.

"Hi." He said back. He whipped his hands off and stood. "Are you new?"

"Yes actually. I'm an intern."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Admetus." He held out his hand to her.

"Etcetera." She shook his hand although there still was ink on it. After they stopped shaking hands Admetus noticed that he had some ink on her. He took out his rag and said, "Here let me get that for you." He whipped the ink from her hand and when he was finished he smiled, "There. All clean."

She giggled and he smiled even larger than before.

"I know this may sound weird but would you care to go out sometime?"

"That would be lovely yes."

Admetus smiled at Etcetera. Something about her made him want to get to know her better.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning came and Alonzo was up already sitting at the dining table reading the paper. Admetus came out of his bedroom looking like he'd well just gotten out of bed. His brown and gray hair sticking this way and that and his brown eyes looking tired yet full of young energy. He dragged himself to the table and sighed once he sat down. He glanced over at Alonzo who was reading the paper contently not bothering to look at Admetus.

Admetus sighed again and waited still looking at his friend. Again Alonzo continued to read the paper. Admetus stretched and yawned loudly and then sighed one last time. Alonzo let out an annoyed sigh and shoved the paper to the table, "What?" He asked looking at Admetus who was smiling.

"I met the most gorgeous and stunning woman on the face of the Earth yesterday."

"Congratulations." Alonzo said then went back to reading the paper.

"That's all you have to say?" Admetus asked.

"That's all I'm going to say." Alonzo muttered.

Admetus grabbed the paper out of Alonzo's hands and looked at him. Alonzo wasn't in the mood for games, "Admetus," He warned.

"Why aren't you asking who she is or how I met her?"

"Because I don't really care." Alonzo said standing from his chair and walking into the living room to stand by one of the windows of the apartment.

"You don't care?" Admetus asked still sitting, "Why not?"

Alonzo shrugged. He knew why. He knew exactly why. He couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful Demeter looked yesterday when she was here. He prayed that she would come again. But then he couldn't stop thinking about how she questioned being here with him. He didn't like the fact that she was dating Munkustrap and living with him, but it was a step up from Macavity.

He continued to look out the window. He could tell by the sky that it was going to be a beautiful day. Maybe he just needed some fresh air to calm his nerves about when Demeter would return.

"I'm going outside for a while." Alonzo said walking to the door.

Admetus looked up from the paper that he started to get interested in, "Wait what? Why? Where are you going?"

"Don't wait up." Alonzo said shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The morning air was exactly what Alonzo needed he concluded to himself as he walked in the park. The dew was still on the green grass and the sky still covered in a soft amount of fog. Alonzo's shoes dampened with each step from the cold and wet cement tiles his jacket keeping him warm but not too warm as he strolled down the path heading nowhere in particular.<p>

Alonzo continued his walk and stopped when he saw a familiar face. "Tugger?"

A male turned recognizing his name and beamed a happy smile, "Alonzo!"

The two walked to one another and hugged. Tugger chuckled then asked, "How have you been? I haven't seen you in years."

"I've been pretty good. Keeping busy with small odds and ends. What about you?"

"Just got back from Maine."

"What were you doing in Maine?"

"Helping my sister move. She got a job there and I stayed with her until she was all settled in."

Alonzo asked, "Are you still dating Griddlebone?"

Tugger chuckled, "No we broke up probably a year ago."

"Oh sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. She was crazy anyway. But apparently not about me."

Alonzo leaned in closer and spoke in a softer tone, "She cheated?"

Tugger nodded.

Alonzo leaned back, "Wow…"

"Yeah," Tugger said nodding.

The two stood facing each other for a brief moment; the silent was comforting and not awkward. Then Tugger snapped his fingers and said, "I'm invited to a party at Growltiger's tonight. You should come with me. I don't know a lot of people around here and it would be nice to go with someone I knew."

"At Growltiger's?" Alonzo asked.

"Yeah he's having some get together. Casual and all night. My two favorite words." Tugger grinned, "Anyway, what do you say?"

Alonzo thought a quick second. He didn't have anything going on and Admetus was probably going to do something with that girl he met and Demeter hasn't talked to him since she was over at his house. He looked at Tugger who was waiting for an answer, "Sure I'd love to."

Tugger laughed and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders, "Great. You know the address?"

"Yeah I know where he lives."

Tugger removed his arm and said, "Alright then. I'll see you there." He continued on his way walking down the path Alonzo had come from. Alonzo watched him go momentarily with a smile on his face then continued on his way.

* * *

><p>Admetus ran down the sidewalk trying to catch up with a bus that was leaving five minutes too early. He yelled for it but with no victory. It was gone and he was left without a ride to the other side of town.<p>

A black car pulled up and honked. Admetus turned his head to his left and looked at the car in confusion. The passenger window rolled down and a familiar face was smiling at him from the inside, "Need a ride?"

"Etcetera…sure." Admetus looked over her car quickly then asked, "Is this yours?"

"Who else's would it be?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

Admetus grinned then slipped inside. It was a nice car, fairly new with dusty brown interior and black seats. Etcetera's clothes and fur stunk out against the dark car but Admetus didn't mind. It made it easier to see her.

"Thanks." He finally said.

"No problem." Etcetera said pulling back out into the street, "Where you heading."

"I was going to the museum."

"The museum it is then." She giggled afterward as she turned the corner.

* * *

><p>Alonzo walked up to Growltiger's large and expensive looking house at around eight o'clock at night. He looked at the house and knew there would be well over a small group of adult chatting and sipping wine. Walking to the door he rang the doorbell and was greeted moments later by a man wearing a suit, "Come in sir."<p>

Alonzo stepped inside and looking at the large and extremely expensive looking house. His mouth opened in fascination.

"May I take your coat sir?"

"No thank you I'm fine."

"As you wish sir. Have a delightful evening." The butler went off into some unknown area of the house to wait for the door again.

Alonzo headed to what seemed the main party room. There was wine and people chatting and dancing, which seemed to surprise Alonzo a bit even though Tugger had said casual. A waiter walked up to him and offered him a drink from the tray he was carrying. Alonzo smiled and took a clear drink from the tray.

"Nice party huh?"

Alonzo turned to the voice. Munkustrap was standing a few feet away with a drink in his hand as well.

"Wouldn't really know. Just got here." Alonzo said.

Munkustrap came closer, "Deme insisted that we come even though she knows that this sort of thing isn't really up my alley."

"It's good to get out every once in a while."

"Yeah considering she's been all weird lately I'm surprised she wanted to come in the first place."

"What do you mean weird?" Alonzo asked.

"She's been sleeping late and not wanting to go everywhere lately or do anything. It's been over a week since we've…you know."

Alonzo nodded his head slowly and spoke, "Oh. That's uh…too bad."

"Well if it isn't my knight in shining armor and my cuddle buddy."

Both men turned to see Bombalurina standing behind them wearing a very stunning outfit. Munkustrap smiled at her and said hello whereas Alonzo just smiled.

"What's a couple of hot guys like you doing here without a pretty girl on your arm?" She asked leaning against Alonzo.

"I came with Demeter." Munkustrap said then started looking around.

"And what about you handsome?"

"I came alone." Alonzo said.

Bombalurina leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Maybe you won't leave alone." Alonzo watched her leave as she winked at him before turning and giving Munkustrap a kiss on the cheek then disappeared into the crowd of dancing bodies.

A soft voice brought Alonzo's attention back to where Munkustrap was, "Hi Alonzo."

He turned his head and saw Demeter standing next to Munkustrap. He couldn't help but notice that Munkustrap had his hand around her waist and resting it against her hip.

"Hi Demeter. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks you asking. You?"

"Living."

He got a small smile out of her which made him smile. Munkustrap removed his hand from his girlfriend and said to her, "Deme there's something I need to take care of. Will you be alright until I get back?"

"Of course Munkustrap but where are you going?"

"I saw that Coricopat was here. I want to talk to him about the new editions we're putting on for our new project. I wouldn't be long."

Demeter kissed him quickly on the lips acting as if she was embarrassed to be doing that in front of Alonzo then said, "Take all the time you need."

Munkustrap brought his hand up under her chin, smiled at her, then disappeared into the crowd. Alonzo and Demeter now stood alone.

"It's a nice party." Alonzo said.

"Very nice. Growltiger should be proud."

Alonzo looked at his drink and swirled the wine around in his glass. He wanted to talk to her about the night before but here wasn't the place.

"Alonzo?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at her.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the room and up the stairs and into an open bed room. Alonzo finished his drink and set it on the deck while Demeter shut and locked the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why do you assume everything's wrong?"

Alonzo caught his tongue, "Uhm well I just…"

"You were making sure I was alright. I understand."

"Good." He said.

Demeter walked closer to the bed and sat down. Alonzo wanted to sit with her but wasn't sure if he should. Demeter suggested he join her on the bed so he walked over and sat slowly down on the bed.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

He nodded, "A little."

"Why?" She asked moving closer to him.

Alonzo was busy worrying about the door to even notice Demeter move closer, "I'm worried Munkustrap or someone else might come walking in."

"No one will bother us."

He turned his head, "How do you…" After he realized that she was in kissing range, "know…?"

Demeter brought her hands up and rested one on his strong shoulder and the other grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her.

The kiss was something both of them had wanted to do for so long and knew exactly how they wanted to kiss their loves but when it came time and they were actually doing it everything seemed to vanish. As Demeter's lips against Alonzo's pressed harder, Alonzo wrapped his arms around her not wanting to let her go. Then he realized that even if he wasn't holding her, she was holding him. Finally pulling away from each other they stayed with their foreheads touching breathing and looking into each other eyes.

"Demeter?" Alonzo asked hotly.

"Huh?" Was all she could say.

"I…I…" Alonzo moved fast away from her so fast Demeter wasn't prepared for it. If she were, she wouldn't have of let him stand up and walk away.

"What's wrong?" She asked still sitting on the bed.

Alonzo was now standing in the middle of the room.

"Alonzo?" Demeter asked standing.

"I don't want to be with you if I can't have you." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" She walked to him and took his hand, "You have me right now."

He looked at their hands together then at her. He wanted her badly but not like this. "It's not enough." He said then removed his hand and went for the door, unlocked it and left.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since the party at Growltiger's and Alonzo was at home enjoying the peace and quiet the apartment gave off when he was there alone. Admetus was out with his new friend Etcetera and Alonzo was sure that Admetus was smitten with her although he wouldn't say it.

Being sprawled out on the couch Alonzo yawned and debated whether or not to take a quick nap. If he did would be awake and not be able to sleep that night when he got done with work or will he be so overly tired that he can't even function?

Just as he shut his eyes a knock sounded at his door. He opened his eyes but stayed where he was on the comfortable couch. When the knock came again he lifted his head then slowly the rest of his body. Walking over to the door he opened and didn't even have a chance to say anything before someone was pressed against him with their lips against his.

The lips moved away from him and asked in a hushed tone, "Can I come in?"

Alonzo's eyes were still closed but he didn't have to open them to be able to tell who it was. With eyes still shut he nodded and he could feel Demeter brush past him. He opened his eyes as he shut the door. Once the door was bolted shut he turned as saw Demeter sitting on the couch.

"I don't think you need to ask why I'm here Alonzo." She spoke.

Alonzo nodded his head, "I know why you're here." He walked to her and joined her on the couch. "Does Munkustrap know you're here?"

Demeter pressed against him and purred in his ear, "Don't spoil this with questions."

Alonzo had to try really hard not to let his hands tear the clothes from Demeter's body as he took in her scent and closeness. He placed his hands under his thighs just to be safe. Demeter chuckled slightly and grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands out from underneath him and placed them on her thighs.

Alonzo was starting to breath hard and the feel of Demeter's warm thighs under his hands wasn't helping him in that case. Demeter repositioned herself and wrapped her arms around Alonzo's neck and kissed him hard and full of passion and want. Alonzo returned her kiss and pushed his tongue into her wanting mouth. Demeter moaned and massaged his tongue with hers.

Alonzo started to move his hands on Demeter's thighs, slowly up and down and finally grazed the inside of her muscular thighs. Demeter moved again, this time she straddled his legs with her knees and calves. Demeter pressed her chest against Alonzo and felt his rapid heartbeat under his shirt and rib cage. After feeling the inside of her thighs, Alonzo moved his hands up to her pants button and zipper. His fingers worked the button and when it was undone he gently pulled the zipper done. Now that her pants were unfastened Alonzo focused his attention to getting to the bedroom.

Demeter moaned again this time more loudly as Alonzo stood up holding onto her. Demeter wrapped her legs around his hips for extra support as he moved through the apartment and into the bedroom. Once inside the bedroom, Alonzo kicked the door shut and went to the bed. He laid Demeter down on his mattress gently and was going to go take off his socks and shirt but Demeter's leg were still wrapped around his hips.

"Demeter…?" He started to question.

Demeter grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down quickly onto her. She entered his mouth fully and nibbled on his lower lip. Alonzo put all of his will power into moving away from her. With one quick push away from the golden tabby he said panting, "I need to get a condom."

Demeter understood and waited for Alonzo to get back with his protection. While she waited she looked around his room. It was so different than Munkustrap's. The walls were a light gray instead of dark red and the carpet was brown instead of white. Demeter noticed there weren't any pictures of family or friends hanging on the wall and the desk and book case against the far wall were neatly organized. But what Demeter noticed most about the differences between the two rooms was that she seemed at home in this one.

Alonzo returned with the protection and sat on the bed. "Do you want me to put it on first or later?" He asked.

Demeter crawled over to him and kissed his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands gradually moving downward to the zipper and button of his pants. Meeting his lips with a kiss her hands undid the button and pushed the zipper down. Now that both their pants were undone Alonzo quickly slipped the protection on and turned around and pressed Demeter against the sheets of his mattress. Before he started the love making process he slipped his jeans off and then pulled Demeter's off. Demeter raised her hips to help and once the pants were off, came the easy part. Alonzo removed his underwear then grabbed hold of Demeter's and pulled them off.

Demeter purred with anticipation and then gasped as Alonzo pressed his hips against hers. Demeter's eyes rolled back into her skull and her hands held on tightly to Alonzo as he worked his body against hers. Demeter could hear the groans and moans of pleasure from her lover and knew he was coming close to his climax. With one hard push of his hips Alonzo let out a sigh of sheer pleasure and was so met with Demeter's sigh and groan of pleasure as she reached her climax.

As the two became to claim their bodies from the exciting activity Alonzo wrapped his arms around Demeter and purred in her ear as he drifted off to sleep. Demeter nuzzled against him and shut her eyes to sleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Alonzo stirred on his side to find Demeter was still here beside him. A part was over excited but the other part, the guilty part, knew that what he was doing with her was wrong. She was Munkustrap's girlfriend not his roommate. Sitting up he twisted so his legs were hanging over the side of the bed. He couldn't tell what time of the day it was because of the curtains covering the window. He brought up a paw to his head and ran his fingers through his black and white hair.

Demeter stirred shortly after and sat up once she saw Alonzo sitting in the bed. She stretched and yawned then said, "Do you know what time it is?"

Alonzo's ear twisted back to acknowledge her but he didn't turn towards her, "No." He shrugged.

Demeter looked around the room and noticed that the majority of their clothes were in a pile near the night stand. She bent over and picked up her underwear, pants, and shirt and slipped them on then handed Alonzo his clothes. He smiled a little then put them on without saying anything.

"Are you feeling alright?" Demeter asked noticing the way Alonzo was acting, which wasn't like himself.

"Yeah," Alonzo said as he zipped up his pants and fastened the button.

Demeter cocked her head to the side, "You sure?"

"Yeah," Alonzo said again in the same tone as he slipped his shirt over his head.

Demeter stood up and hugged Alonzo just as he was bringing his arms down. Alonzo breathed in deeply and let out a relaxing sigh. Demeter was with him in his room. No one was here and no one was coming into the room. He knew though the feeling in his stomach wasn't worry of someone coming in through the door it was someone finding out through the grape wine.

Demeter let go and kissed Alonzo on the lips. A soft and delicate kiss which felt really nice after the heated and wet kisses they shared before.

Alonzo brought his forehead down onto hers and said, "Not a day goes by that I don't think of you Demeter."

Demeter shut her eyes and rubbed her forehead against his as he continued, "I really like you. I know now that I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He stopped momentarily and Demeter opened her eyes. Alonzo swallowed then said, "I just can't be with you knowing that you're with Munkustrap. Knowing that he's loving you, hugging you, kissing you, touching you. I don't want to give my heart false hope."

Demeter wrapped around his chest and purred, "You're the only one for me Alonzo. I will break it off with Munkustrap, I'm just waiting for the right time to do it. He's got a big project going on with work and I want him to finish it before I do anything. I don't want him to lose his job because of me."

"I understand." Alonzo hummed.

"And after Munkus and I are broken up you and I can start our lives together."

"Promise?" Alonzo asked.

Demeter looked at him wondering if he were joking about that. He wanted her to promise to break another man's heart in order to be with him. But the look in his eyes wasn't a joke, it was serious. Alonzo was serious.

"I promise." She smiled then got a smile out of Alonzo and a kiss.

Alonzo pulled away and took her hand then headed to the door, "Come on let's get you home."

Alonzo opened the door and Demeter started out the door but a noise stopped them both in their tracks. Admetus was sitting on the couch looking at them with a smile, "Hey guys have a good time?" He asked.

Alonzo didn't sense any anger or questioning in his friend's voice but he didn't want to take any chances. "Yeah we had a great time." Alonzo said.

Admetus smiled then turned his attention to the TV.

Alonzo looked down at Demeter and asked, "Do you want me to walk you back?"

Demeter turned her head and looked up at him, "I'll be fine." She walked over to the door and grabbed her jacket put it on then opened the door, smiled one more time at Admetus then Alonzo and left.

Once the door shut Admetus turned to his roommate and asked in a serious tone, "When did she break up with Munkustrap?"

Alonzo was surprised at first that Admetus knew but then as he thought about it of course he knew. He was Alonzo's best friend he knew what Alonzo told him and he knew that Alonzo was crushing on Demeter and that Demeter was in a relationship with Munkustrap. What he didn't know was that Alonzo was seeing Demeter behind Munkustrap's back and that Demeter was really in love with him not Munkustrap.

"Um…a little while." Alonzo said in his doorway.

Admetus gave a hard look to Alonzo, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Alonzo wanted to tell him everything but he wouldn't understand, "No." He shrugged then walked to the computer and checked his email.

* * *

><p>Demeter walked through the dark streets of London to her apartment that she shared with Munkustrap, the man she was supposed to love but only felt an emotion of gratefulness and friendship. Then her mind slipped back to how she felt as Alonzo's lips touched her skin and his hands gently held her then the way she felt as Alonzo loved her slowly and passionately. She was having a war inside of her between her mind and heart. The logically thing to do would be to stay with the man that saved her life and not see anyone else but her heart was screaming at her to end things with Munkustrap and run into the arms of Alonzo.<p>

She was so focused on thinking about what to do and how to do it that she never noticed that someone was following her. As she walked past as alley the person following her ran up behind her and slammed her against the wall of the alley. Demeter wanted to scream out in fright but she was too scared.

Cold hands came down on her wrists and twisted her around so she could see who it was. Her heart sank down to her feet and the air inside her seemed to stop moving.

"Macavity." She said very softly.

He grinned at her not saying anything. His hands stayed on her wrists as he looked at her with yellow eyes. Demeter tried to get away but the grip only got tighter. She whimpered in pain then in fright as Macavity slammed his body against hers.

"Have a good time?" He asked in her ear.

Demeter's head was equal to his shoulder and her words were muffled by his jacket, "What are you talking about?"

"I know what you did."

"You don't know anything."

Macavity pulled away from her and looked at her with triumph in his hard and cold yellow burning eyes. Demeter was so scared that she couldn't even look at him. But she forced herself too, she wanted Macavity to know that he couldn't push her around anymore. She glared up at him with her blue eyes and spoke, "I didn't do anything."

He chuckled a throaty laugh and smirked, "Oh yes you did."

"No," She said with confidence, "I didn't."

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind me telling Munkustrap that you were kissing Alonzo tonight."

What confidence Demeter had just flew out the window. How did he know?

Macavity continued seeing as Demeter wasn't saying anything, "I know that you and Alonzo are having a relationship behind the mighty Munkustrap's back. I don't think he'd be too happy to find out that his girlfriend is sleeping with another man do you?" The tone in his voice was taunting and he slurred his words together like a snake.

"Alonzo's just a friend."

"Then I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies." Macavity looked away from Demeter for a moment then turned back with a grin.

"What?" Demeter hissed. When Macavity didn't say anything in response she rose her voice and asked again.

"I love seeing this side of you." He chuckled, "It's a pity that you didn't have a back bone when we were dating."

"What do you want Macavity?"

When a grin crossed his face, Demeter knew she asked the wrong thing. Macavity looked down at her petite body and let one wrist go of Demeter's and used his free hand to feel Demeter's firm buttocks. Demeter hissed and used her free hand to slap him but he was too quick and grabbed her wrist again but used only on hand to hold her wrists together above her head.

"That's coming to cost you my dear."

"Just let me go."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not finished with you yet."

Demeter's face showed that she was horrified, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I want you to do something for me."

Demeter knew she shouldn't ask but the question gnawed at her, "What?"

Macavity's burning eyes of insaneness and cruelity flickered with demented joy, "Kiss me."

Demeter almost threw up what food in her stomach she had. There was no way she was going to kiss him. After what he did to her he was lucky she was taken off guard and that her hands were restrained.

"Never." She hissed.

"Wrong answer." He put pressure on her wrists and she whimpered in pain. Macavity's free hand touched down on her side and ran slowly up the side of her body and up her arm then down her arm and down her back. She shievered in pure disgust and Macavity knew it too.

"Care to reconsider my dear?" He asked with his hand still on lower back.

"I'm not kissing you."

"Alright have it your way but I want you to know that the more you deny me the more pain you and Alonzo are going to suffer."

Demeter didn't say anything so he continued, "You see, each time you say no, I gather more information up and get it ready for delivery for Munkustrap. I think it would be a great congratulatory gift don't you think?"

"You don't have any pictures."

"Oh but I do. I have pictures of the two of you enjoying the privacy you thought you had at the moment and I have witnessed myself the two of you together."

"How did you get pictures? When did you see us together?"

"A magician never reveals his tricks my dear. Now about that kiss…"

Demeter didn't want to do it but with what Macavity was saying she had no choice. She quickly pressed her lips against his and felt the cold stiffness of them. Her stomach flipped inside her then she almost felt it come up. Pushing away from him she say that he was grinning with an evil victory.

"That's a good girl. Now…run to Munkustrap." He let go of her and Demeter wasted no time getting away from him. Running as fast as she could to her house she opened her door to find Munkustrap standing near the window. He turned and said, "Oh thank god you're home. I was so worried."

Demeter walked right into his arms and hugged him tightly. Letting the tears fall from her blue eyes. She pressed her face against his strong chest. Munkustrap looked down at her with concern and worry but didn't ask her anything. Just let her cry in his embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Munkustrap was pouring a cup of coffee when a knock came from outside his door. He set the pot of coffee down and walked to the door and opened it. He looked out and didn't see anyone. Looking to both his right and left there was no one in view either. Then as he was shutting the door his eyes caught sight of a letter on the ground. He bent down and picked it up and looked at it. On the front it said in hand written letters, 'Munkustrap'. He shut the door behind him and walked to the counter and sat down looking at the envelope.

Demeter came out of the room and saw that Munkustrap was looking rather deep in thought. At first she thought he found out but how could he have found out in the few hours that had passed then as she got closer she saw an envelope in front of him and panicked, "What's that?"

"I don't know," He shook his head, "It's for me though."

Demeter leaned over his shoulder and read the name on the envelope. It was for him but she didn't want him to open it. Not until she found out what it was.

"I'll open it for you." Demeter said.

Munkustrap shook his head again and grabbed the letter and left his seat, "No that's alright. I'll read it later."

Demeter watched him go back into the bedroom then asked, "Why?"

"I'll have more time later. I have to be at a meeting in half an hour. With the time it takes me to get into town, find a parking space and get inside the building to the room I need to be in, I'm barely skating by."

"How about I read it for you and tell you what it is. That way you can get ready and know what's in the letter at the same time and not waste anymore time."

Munkustrap glanced at Demeter then smiled, "Why are you so interested in the letter?"

"No reason." Demeter lied through her teeth.

Munkustrap didn't reply while he was getting ready and after he had his shoes on, tie on and shirt tucked in, he walked to Demeter standing in the doorway and leaned down and kissed her pleasantly on the lips. Demeter had to admit that she liked the feeling of Munkustrap kissing her but it didn't have that spark like kissing did with Alonzo.

Munkustrap pulled away and said, "I love you Demeter."

Demeter smiled kindly at him, "I know you do Munkus. You should get going don't you think?"

Munkustrap glanced at the clock on the wall then nodded, "Yeah I suppose I better. But why do you have to be so irresistible in the mornings?"

Demeter giggled and placed a light on his cheek, "Good luck with your meeting."

"Thanks." He grabbed his briefcase and headed to the door.

"What time will you be done?" Demeter asked before he left.

"Depends on how long the meeting takes. Noon at the earliest and two at the latest, why?"

"I don't want you to freak out if I'm not here if you get back."

"Where will you be?"

"At Bomba's."

"Alright. Have fun."

"Thanks," Demeter smiled, "I will."

Munkustrap smiled back at her then opened the apartment door and walked out heading to work.

Demeter quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Bombalurina's number. She picked up after the third ring, "Bomba can ask you a favor?"

"Sure what is it? Want me to take Munkustrap off your hands?"

Demeter didn't say it but she wished she could have. She did want Bomba to take Munkustrap off her hands. It would make things so much easier. What she did say was, "No but I was wondering if you could tell him I'm at your house if he calls."

"Where are you going?"

"To a friends. They live out of town and I don't want Munkustrap to worry."

"So if he calls you want me to lie to him?"

Demeter bit her bottom lip then said, "Yes…"

Bombalurina sighed but said after a moment, "Fine but you own me."

"Thank you Bomba. I'll make it up to you I promise you that much."

"Don't sweat it Deme. Have fun at your friends."

Demeter smiled as she hung up her phone. She changed her clothes and headed to Alonzo's.

* * *

><p>Walking the streets Demeter was aware of everyone around her. Wanting to make doubly sure that no one was following her in a stalking motion, or taking pictures of her. She relaxed when she reached the apartment door and rung the buzzer for Alonzo and Admetus' apartment.<p>

"Hello?" The voice said.

Demeter pressed the talk button, "Hey Admetus is Alonzo here?"

"Yeah he's sleeping why?"

"Could I come up?"

"Yeah sure I'll open the door for you."

"Thanks." Demeter took her finger off the button and waited for the door to open. When it did she slipped in and headed up the stairs to apartment 14A.

Knocking softly on the door she waited for it to open. Admetus answered it and let her in.

"You said Alonzo was sleeping?" Demeter asked wanting to make sure she heard correctly.

"Yeah he's in his room." Admetus shut the door, "If you go in there make sure you close the door. He has a fit if his door isn't shut."

"I'll try to remember that." Demeter said as she slipped off her shoes, set her purse down and took off her jacket. She walked to Alonzo's door and opened it silently then walked in and shut it behind her. Alonzo's room gave off a peaceful vibe which made Demeter feel tingly. She walked to the left side of the bed where Alonzo was sleeping. She smiled at his sleeping form. His chest rose and fell in a rhythmic beat and he looked so strong and gentle laying there.

Demeter leaned down and pressed her lips lightly down on his lips. He moaned and shifted a little and Demeter deepened the kiss. Before she could register what had happened Alonzo had his arms around her with his hands resting on her hips. His lips moving gently against hers then he lifted Demeter off the floor and laid her down beside him.

Demeter felt the tingly feeling increase and tried hard not to slip in under the sheets with him and enjoy this morning pleasure to its full ability.

Alonzo's gray eyes opened suddenly and he moved away from her and said with surprise, "I thought I was dreaming…sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I liked it." Demeter said still laying on the bed.

"How'd you get in?"

"Admetus let me in."

"He knows you're here?"

"Yes, keep in mind he doesn't know I'm seeing Munkustrap."

"True."

Demeter and Alonzo lay on the bed not saying a word until Demeter's tail curled around her thigh and she asked, "You thought you were dreaming?"

"Yeah." Alonzo admitted, "I wouldn't have done it if I knew I wasn't."

Demeter sat up, "Why's that?"

"I feel bad about what we did Demeter. We had sex."

"Alonzo a lot of couples have sex."

"But we're not a couple."

Demeter wanted to tell him he was wrong but he wasn't. They weren't and she couldn't say otherwise no matter how much she wanted to.

"I just wish I could take it back." He said softly.

"You can't take it back Alonzo. No matter how badly you feel what's done is done." She moved closer to him and pinned him on his back, "The night we were together was the happiest and most pleasurable night of my life. I've never felt that way about Munkustrap. Even right now as I'm laying here with you I feel tingly."

Alonzo spoke, "I feel tingly too."

Demeter looked at him. The gray eyes showing lust and the blue eyes showing want. Both met each other in a kiss and they resumed where they stopped before Alonzo moved away. They didn't get very far before a knock came at the door. Admetus spoke through the shut door as Alonzo and Demeter continued to kiss, "Lonzo I just want to let you know that I'm heading out to meet Cettie at the café for a late breakfast. I'll be back late."

Alonzo raised his lips and said loud enough for Admetus to hear, "Alright Admetus. Just don't get lost."

Admetus made a mock laughing sound as he walked away from the door. Alonzo looked down at the beautiful woman under him and was taken by surprise when Demeter flipped their positions. She now sat on his hips and ran her hands up and down his chest teasing him with playful kisses and lingering touches. He moaned and started to pant as she continued to suck at his abs and chest.

Demeter smiled as she kissed his body. She enjoyed making him feel weak and powerless. She liked it when she was in control and even if she wasn't seducing him she could have been in control. Alonzo loved her and would done anything for her or let her do anything to him and she knew it.

"Alonzo?"

"Yeah?" Alonzo asked panting.

"I'd like to enjoy your company to its fullest potential."

"What?" He panted.

Demeter leaned her face close to his and whispered, "I want to have sex."

Alonzo was speechless all he could manage to do was nod. Demeter quickly took off her pants and shirt and slipped under the covers with Alonzo.

* * *

><p>Munkustrap walked into the conference room with the others sitting at the table. He shut the door behind him and spoke, "Sorry I'm late."<p>

"What's the matter? Girlfriend keep you away?" One man asked.

Munkustrap didn't reply but went to his seat and once seated took out his papers and got started with his work.

"Gentlemen," An older looking gray and white man stood from his black leather chair addressing the others around him, "This business plan is either going to make us as popular as EBay or ruin us. We cannot afford of distractions, no mistakes, and no interferences."

"When Coricopat getting here with the buyer's proposal?" Someone asked.

"Coriocpat called me and said that he stuck in traffic. He should be here in an hour. In that time I want you to work on your separate plans and when he gets here we'll join everything together and get the ball rolling."

Munkustrap looked away from his boss when he was finished talking and dove straight into his work.

* * *

><p>Alonzo was on his side looking at Demeter and stroking her cheek. She smiled as his hand touched her then opened her eyes and touched his cheek. He wanted to say something to her like why she seduced him in the early morning or why she was even here but all those thoughts seemed to stay out of his mouth as he lay there with her stroking her and smiling at her.<p>

Demeter thought she should tell Alonzo about her encounter with Macavity but she didn't want him to worry. She also wanted to tell him why she was controlling during their love making session but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Munkustrap had been dropping hints that he wanted to have sex but the thought of having sex with him and the thought of having sex with Alonzo were two completely emotions. Sex with Munkustrap was not pleasing and almost a commitment to a deal whereas sex with Alonzo was full of raw lustful emotion that she didn't want to go away.

"Demeter?" Alonzo said in a gentle tone.

"Hmm?"

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Let's go to the café and get something to eat then."

"Alright."

Alonzo smiled at Demeter then got out of bed and got dressed. Demeter watched him and the smile on her face slowly faded. She just remembered what Macavity had said; he had pictures, people following them. What if they were seen?

Demeter tried not to worry too much. Alonzo and she were going someplace public with a lot of people, if there was someone there watching them they wouldn't know Munkustrap wasn't there. She pulled herself out of the comfortable bed and got dressed herself.

* * *

><p>Alonzo and Demeter entered the small café at around noon. Alonzo looked for a seat while Demeter continued to look over her shoulders. Alonzo glanced back at her and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him to see him smiling gently. Demeter smiled and tightened her grip on his hand. Alonzo went back to looking for a seat, even though the place was small and had a limited menu of drinks and food but this place never seemed sort of business.<p>

"There's a spot." Alonzo said pointing to an open table with his free hand. He and Demeter walked over and sat down only to see Admetus and Etcetera sitting in the booth next to them.

"Hey Lonzo." Admetus greeted.

Alonzo looked over to his left and saw his roommate and his girlfriend. "Hey Admetus fancy seeing you here." He said with a smile.

Admetus chuckled then said, "Alonzo I don't know if you've met Etcetera."

Alonzo looked at the White Tabby sitting next to his friend then said hello to her.

"Hello Alonzo. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." Alonzo smiled as he sat down on the other side of the table.

A waitress came up to the table and asked if they wanted anything. Demeter ordered a cup of coffee and a muffin and Alonzo got the same. Once she went to put their order in Admetus asked, "What time did you to decide to leave the bedroom?"

Alonzo's ears went back in embarrassment and anger while Demeter smiled and said, "We left the room shortly after you left."

Etcetera hit Admetus in the shoulder. Admetus made a sound of pain then looked at her and asked as he touched his shoulder, "What was that for?"

"There's reason to ask such personal questions."

Admetus rolled his eyes then turned back to Demeter and Alonzo, "So Demeter can I start to expect to see you in the mornings?"

Demeter chuckled lightly then said, "Well that depends Admetus. With the kind of work I do. I leave early in the mornings. Plus I'm still living with Munkustrap so I won't be around all the time."

Alonzo couldn't believe his ears. Demeter was acting so calm and cool about this. Here he was a nervous wreck wanting Admetus and Etcetera, well Admetus to go away.

Etcetera leaned in closer to Admetus and closer to Demeter and Alonzo, "How long have you two been dating?"

Alonzo was prepared to answer that question but Demeter beat him to it, "For about a week now."

"Congratulations," Etcetera smiled.

"Thank you." Demeter smiled back.

Alonzo didn't like this conversation. At all. Yes he and Demeter were outside his room but he didn't want to lie to someone's face, especially not his best friend and roommate who he'd known for the majority of his life. He stirring uncomfortably in his chair then took a drink of coffee as soon as the waitress set down their order.

Demeter looked at Alonzo as he bit into his muffin and started to eat without saying anything. She could feel something was bothering him but she wasn't sure what. Her herself was trying to calm her nerves about the whole Macavity thing. Then the thought slipped into her mind, did Macavity talk to Alonzo as well?

Alonzo finished his muffin and coffee before Demeter and went up to the counter to pay for it as Demeter and Etcetera talked a bit more before Admetus got up and went to the counter as well.

"Everything alright?" Admetus asked as Alonzo pulled out his wallet and proceeded to pay the cashier.

"Everything's fine." Alonzo said with a dull tone as he got his change. He moved out of the way so Admetus could pay his bill but didn't go back to the table where Demeter was.

Admetus paid his bill then turned to his friend. He saw in Alonzo's eyes that something was wrong but he didn't know what, but he had an idea. He touched Alonzo's shoulder, "You want to know what I think?"

"Sure," Alonzo said as he looked at him.

"I think you're so worried about what Munkustrap will think that you aren't even enjoying Demeter's company. So what if she's still living with Munkustrap and not dating him. It's not like they have sex behind your back."

Alonzo tried to remain emotionless as his friend continued, "Demeter loves you. I know because I've seen the way she looks at you. She cares man and she wants you. And I know you want her. Munkustrap is now just an ex-boyfriend, but he's still you're friend and you don't want to hurt his feelings but dating his roommate. I get it but you have to relax. Munkustrap's not the kind of guy that does whatever it takes to date someone who's not available. He's better than that."

Alonzo looked at Admetus and nodded softly. Admetus patted his shoulder then went back to the tables. As he approached Demeter looked past him and to Alonzo who was still standing where he was. She turned to Etcetera and Admetus, said something Alonzo didn't hear, slipped on her jacket and walked to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked as they walked to the front door.

"You seemed so quiet and reserved. Something bothering you?"

Alonzo held open the door for Demeter and once they were both outside and had walked a few feet it started to rain. Alonzo looked up as if he was cursing to the sky and Demeter tried to keep her head dry. As the rain increased Demeter grabbed Alonzo's hand and ran to the nearest cover.

She pushed him against the wall and pressed against him looking up at him. She wanted to find out what was wrong and if she had to she would resort to sexual matters.

"Please let me what's wrong." She said.

Alonzo hugged her tightly against his body and sighed deeply as he rested his head on her shoulder. Demeter wrapped her arms around him and waited.

"I want to know when you're ending things with Munkustrap." He said to her shoulder.

Demeter pulled away and looked up, "What?"

"I want to know when you'll be ending things with Munkustrap."

"I told you not until he's finished with his project."

"When will that be?"

"Alonzo I don't know."

"Have you ever considered asking him?"

"He doesn't even know."

"You know I'm starting think that you're only asking that and not asking him because you like having two guys you can fool around with."

Demeter was truly hurt by what he said. "I can't believe you said that."

"Well what else am I supposed to think? You say you love me and yet you're still letting him sleep with you."

"I'm only doing that because I don't want him to get suspicious."

Alonzo looked at her a moment then sighed and brought a hand up to his eyes. This relationship or whatever you called this was starting to get really difficult on him. He wanted Demeter to be with him but only him not Munkustrap as well. "I'm sorry." He said softly as he brought his hand down, "It's just it's hard not having you there with me at night all the time."

Demeter took hold of his hand, "Alonzo you and I are going to be together. It'll take time but I promise you'll have me to yourself soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Munkustrap got home around five o'clock dripping wet from the rain outside. He set his briefcase down on the table and peeled off his wet clothes and put on some warm dry ones then went to his briefcase. Unlocking it he took out some papers then glanced at the unopened envelope. He did wonder what was in it and it did have his hand on it but did he need to worry about it?

Setting the papers from work down he grabbed the letter and opened it then read what it said. _You think you know you're girlfriend? Think again. Ask her and you will find out the truth._

Munkustrap's brows came together in confusion. He didn't know who gave the letter to him and he didn't know what it meant but he did know he was going to find out.

* * *

><p>Alonzo walked Demeter to her apartment complex then gave her a quick kiss goodbye. When he turned to leave Demeter pulled him back and gave him a proper goodbye. She let him go and with a smile walked up to the door and went inside heading to her apartment. Alonzo looked at the apartment a moment then walked down the sidewalk to his complex.<p>

During his walk home he didn't hear the footsteps behind him as the rain crashed down on nearby rooftops, car windows, and forming puddles. Stopping momentarily to get a cab was his tragic mistake. The person that had been following him came up behind him and grabbed him. Putting a strong and stiff hand over his mouth and the other that was holding a knife to his side. Alonzo moaned in pain his words muttered by the hard hand that covered his mouth.

The person behind him shoved him into the nearest alleyway and continued the assault. Alonzo hit the wet ground painfully and gripped his bleeding side in immense pain.

"What do you want?"

"I was told to take care of something." The man said as he cleaned off his blade. "I was told that I needed to teach a lesson."

Alonzo didn't say anything but started to sit up and tried to stop the bleeding. The man walked towards him and knelt down and looked at him, "You see I have two options. One, I could kill you and have done with it and get paid in full. Or two, I could beat you and leave you to be found by someone nobody and get half my pay and beat you again when you're all healed and better." He brought the blade down into Alonzo's collarbone and ran it down his body, "I choose option two."

Alonzo tried to hold onto consciousness but the pain was too much. The last thing he saw was the man standing over him with a grin.

* * *

><p>As the day turned to night the clouds that were once bright and white turned gray and foggy. Anyone outside or anyone who looked out their window knew it was about to rain and sure enough at exactly seven o'clock that evening the rain came. Alonzo still lay unconscious in the alleyway as the rain hit his body and left him wet and in pain.<p>

Bombalurina was walking down the street and happened to look down the alley as she past. She continued on her way not thinking anything of it then stopped and turned around. She looked more closely into the alley and saw that someone was laying in a small puddle of water. She walked towards them then jogged once she realized it was Alonzo.

She knelt by his side and the smell of blood and rain filled her nostrils. Her nose wrinkled in disgust and her eyes teared up at the sight of her friend. She carefully pushed against a shoulder and made it so he was laying on his back and not side. Now that his body was laying so she could see everything she saw that he had cuts and scratch marks on his face and chest and a long and deep cut along his side.

Bombalurina brought a hand to her nose as she tried to hold back the tears. She had to get him to the hospital but she couldn't carry him there and from Alonzo lay wounded calling a taxi was impossible. She hoped that Alonzo had a cell on him and reached into his right front pocket and didn't feel anything. She then reached into his left front pocket and with a quick sigh of relief pulled out his cell phone.

Dialing 911 she waited for someone to answer.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance quick."

"What's the address miss?"

"19th avenue on Burlock. I'm in an alley."

"Help will be there soon. Please stay where you are and we'll find you."

"Thank you." Bombalurina said shaking as she hung up the phone. She looked down at Alonzo's body and cried into her hands.

* * *

><p>Bombalurina now sat in the hospital lobby with her cell phone in hand. She needed to get ahold of Alonzo's family, but the only family he had was Admetus. His parents died years ago and he was an only child. The only problem with getting a hold of Admetus was – he didn't have a cell phone. Who could she call? Then it hit her. She scrolled through her contacts on her phone and once she had a number selected she waited for someone to pick up.<p>

"Hello…?"

"Deme thank god you picked up."

"Bomba? What's wrong?"

"I need you to come to the hospital asap."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Alonzo's here. He's pretty bad off."

There was a silence on the other end. Bombalurina thought maybe Demeter hung up on her but she asked, "Deme?"

"…I'm here." Her voice sounded strained and distant.

"Are you going to come and see him?"

"Of course I am." Demeter spoke clearing her throat and whipping away some lonely tears quickly, "I'll be there shortly."

"I'm in the lobby when you get here."

"Alright. See you soon." Demeter hung up her phone and headed for the door of her apartment. Munkustrap was sitting at the table and asked, "Where you going?"

"To the hospital."

Munkustrap stood up, "What? Why?"

"Alonzo's there. I need to see him." She threw on her jacket and slipped on her shoes.

"I'll drive us there."

Demeter stopped in the middle of tieing her shoe. Munkustrap used the word 'us'. It suddenly hit Demeter that she no longer thought of her and Munkustrap as a couple. Just two friends living together. Of course Munkustrap thought he and Demeter were still dating. Nothing happened, and nothing was said to tell him otherwise.

Demeter straightened up then said, "Of course. Are you ready to go?"

Munkustrap walked to the coat rack and slipped into his jacket then said, "Yup." As he held open the door for Demeter then followed her out.

* * *

><p>Demeter rushed through the hospital lobby doors and saw Bombalurina sitting at a table with a coffee in her hand. She set it down as she saw Munkustrap and Demeter coming at her.<p>

"How's Alonzo?" Demeter asked with worry spilling out of her voice.

"He's in room 402 if you want to see him."

Demeter looked back at Munkustrap, "Are you coming in?"

"I'll see him when you're done. It might be hard for him to focus on more than one person at a time."

Demeter was thankful about that anyway. She left Munkustrap and Bombalurina and walked into room 402 and saw Alonzo laying on his back with his eyes shut and his chest rose and fell so little Demeter could barely see it without focusing on it.

She walked to his side and ran a hand over his face and through his hair then leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

His eyes flickered open when she pulled away and he smiled weakly cracking his lower lip open again, "Demeter,"

"Shh," Demeter crooned gently, "You need rest."

"You came?"

"Of course I came. I am your girlfriend aren't I?"

Alonzo nodded his head the best he could and then said, "I want to tell you something."

"What's that Alonzo?"

"I can do better. I swear by my favorite shirt I can kiss better."

Demeter giggled lightly, "I know hun." She ran her hand through his hair again, "I know."

* * *

><p>Demeter walked out Alonzo's room after a half hour of spending time with him and trying to get him to laugh and smile. After little success she left feeling slightly better that he was able to move a little on his own. When she came out she saw Bombalurina and Munkustrap sitting next to one another holding hands and comforting one another.<p>

The sight should have bothered her, but Bombalurina was her best friend and she did like Munkustrap and Demeter didn't feel like comforting Munkustrap right now. So she was happy that Bombalurina was doing that job for her.

Munkustrap looked up and when he saw her, he removed his hand from Bombalurina's and walked to her and gave Demeter a long and tight hug. Demeter returned the hug but had no idea how badly this was affecting Munkustrap. She never thought Munkustrap as the mushy crying type. Demeter finally pulled away from him and said, "Why don't you go in and see him? I'm sure he'd like that." She smiled up at Munkustrap's silver face.

Munkustrap's eyes went to the door then down at her, "Are you sure? If I were him I'd want to be left alone."

"Well you're not him so go in and see him. At least say hi." Demeter said gently pushing Munkustrap towards the door.

Munkustrap stopped cold at the door and breathed in deeply then let it out slowly then pushed the door open and walked in.

* * *

><p>Now that Bombalurina and Demeter were alone, Bombalurina had a chance to ask the question that was running through her mind ever since Demeter and Munkustrap had arrived.<p>

"So," She began lifting one leg other the other and looking at her friend. "Is there anything I need to be aware of?"

Demeter hid her guilt and surprise by taking a drink of her coffee that Munkustrap had left her. "No, why would you ask me that?"

Bombalurina shrugged her shoulders lazily, "I was just wondering. You were in there a very long time with Alonzo and while you were in there Munkus and I had a chat."

"A chat?" Demeter asked, resisting the urge to scream. "What kind of chat?"

"Oh the kind of chat one has with another person when they are deeply concerned about another person."

Demeter set down her coffee, turned to Bombalurina, looked her in the eyes. "Bomba, please, just tell me what you're talking about."

"Munkustrap got a letter oh I don't know a day or two ago and it said something about you. It was a short letter but the words were pretty clear. _You think you know you're girlfriend? Think again. Ask her and you will find out the truth._" Bombalurina paused a moment while she eyed up Demeter with her blue glaze. "Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

Demeter's mind was spinning so fast she thought she might vomit. She knew right away who the letter was from, there was only one person who had seen her and Alonzo together. She couldn't believe that Munkustrap confided in Bombalurina and didn't come straight to her. It would have been easier to call it quiets then.

"He's not mad you know." Bombalurina said snapping Demeter out of her panic.

"He's not?" Demeter asked as if she couldn't believe it. Well, she couldn't believe it. She thought Munkustrap would be yelling and screaming for her to leave and never come back. But then again, the letter never said what exactly she did. Just that he doesn't know her.

"No," Bombalurina shook her head. "A little confused is all."

"Oh," Demeter breathed out not realizing that she'd been holding her breath. "Did he say if he wanted to talk to me or not?"

"We didn't get that far Deme." Bombalurina said unfolding her legs. "I'm going to go into Alonzo's room, tell him that I'm happy he's doing alright, then I'm leaving because I have to work in the morning and having two hours of sleep is not something that will raise my tips."

Demeter smiled faintly and nodded her head, "Alright."

Bombalurina stood up from her chair and walked into Alonzo's room. Munkustrap came out a few seconds later. He stood in the middle of the hallway looking at Demeter with red eyes. He'd been crying, Demeter could tell, but crying because his friend was hurt or crying because he was hurt?

"Hey." Demeter said weakly. "Come sit down."

Munkustrap walked over to the now open seat on the other side of Demeter and sat down with a deep sigh. He took her hand in his and looked at her with his sad blue eyes. Demeter could see some tears on the verge of falling and she felt terrible about seeing him like this.

"Is everything alright?" Demeter asked carefully.

Munkustrap squeezed her hand tightly and nodded. "Yeah, I just got done talking with Alonzo. He'll be fine Deme, just a couple more days here then home rest and pain killers."

"That's good." Demeter tried not to sound too happy. "But I was talking about you. Are you alright?"

Munkustrap didn't move for the longest time that Demeter thought he'd fallen asleep with his eyes open or that he was in some mind trance, deep inside his brain thinking of different things. His grip loosened on her hand and Demeter looked down. He was pulling away. She looked up into his eyes and they were burning with all sorts of emotion.

"Munkus…"

"I want to know what the letter meant." His tone was flat with no emotion.

"I don't know what letter you're talking about."

"The letter where it says I don't know you."

Demeter wasn't going to tell him right then and there at she and Alonzo were dating behind his back. It would kill him. So she lied. "Oh that letter." She smiled like realizing an old friend's face. "I sent it to you."

"You did…?" Munkustrap's voice was returning to its normal powerful yet gentle tone.

"Yes. I did. I sent it because I don't think you and I spend enough time together."

"I have been working a lot." Munkustrap nodded.

"So I sent it saying that you don't know me because I wanted to spend time with you and get to know you. Munkustrap to tell you the truth I feel as if we're a couple of strangers living under one roof."

Munkustrap continued to look at her without saying anything.

"I'd love to spend time with you Munkustrap. Get to know your past, future, and now. Your friends, your family, your job. I want to feel like your girlfriend not your distant cousin."

Munkustrap's lips formed a small smile then he leaned over quickly and kissed Demeter's lips. Demeter should have been expecting it but she made a sound of surprise anyway. Then the kiss deepened and Munkustrap held her where she was with his arms. One on the back of her neck and the other on her waist. Demeter thought that this wasn't the place to be doing this. And she was right. This is a hospital not some fling house where whoever can together and make out until their lips turn blue.

She pulled away and was thankful Munkustrap didn't try to pull her back. His eyes were clear of tears now and his eyes held the emotions of a loving boyfriend. "I'm going to go say good bye to Alonzo and then we can head home."

Munkustrap nodded and leaned back into his chair and waited for her. Demeter noticed while she walked to Alonzo's door that Bombalurina hadn't come out and said good bye. Maybe she'd fallen asleep in one of the chairs in his room. It was late. Opening the door she slipped in quietly not wanting to wake Bombalurina.

What she saw surprised her. Bombaluirna had fallen asleep but she was laying next to Alonzo with her head resting on his shoulder. A small smile curled on her lips and his. Demeter felt sick by the sight of them. Bombalurina was her best friend and she was in bed with her wounded boyfriend.

She walked carefully over to them, making as little noise as possible, then gently placed a kiss on Alonzo's cheek.

* * *

><p>When Munkustrap and Demeter arrived home Munkustrap shrugged off his jacket. "You were pretty quiet on the way home. Everything alright?"<p>

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired and sore."

"Sore?" He asked as he walked over to where she sat on their couch. After he sat down and put an arm around her he said. "Well why don't I treat you with a little massage."

Demeter looked at him with a spark of arousal. If she was going to make this relationship with Munkustrap work, she had to play the part of a loving girlfriend not the part of the friend whose jealous of her best friend because she saw them in bed together. Even though she knew nothing happened, it still bothered her.

"Oh really?" She purred rubbing her cheek against Munkustrap's.

"Yeah," Munkustrap breathed out. Demeter knew he was turned on. It was very clear and she was becoming turned on as well. She stood up and took his hand. "Come on then."

Munkustrap looked up at her at first with an expression like he couldn't believe what he was hearing then it changed to happy and excited. He sprang up and led her to the bedroom.


End file.
